Feeling of Love?
by A.R.K.C
Summary: For the first time,Zoro is worrying about someone,is this the feeling of...love? A Zoro X Robin story. This is the first time I wrote a story,and the story is quite twisted.I would be happy if u like it,and I am sorry if you do not like it. Please leave some reviews,I will appreciate every review,thanks.Enjoy!:)


'Hurry!Carry her to the ship!'Chopper shouted as hard as he could,although he can't even move due to the fatigue he had suffered from using his monstrous power,he even need Nami to carry him.

After defeating the Snow Woman,the building started to was running as fast as they could to the Sunny after Franky found it.

'Oi!Are you alright?Just hold on for a little longer!'Zoro was carrying Robin,who was hurt by the Snow Woman. About the Snow Woman,Zoro hated her so much...

 **Flashback**

'She is dying soon,it will frost her from the inside,her blood,her heart,her organs,and her whole body will be frosted piece by piece!'said the Snow Woman with a slight smile on her face,after attacking Robin with her weird needle-like thing.

'Robin!'the navigator was shocked watching Robin fell on the ground.

'There may still be some hope if you treat her immediately,but you know I won't let you leave easily...'she smirked,flying up high,preparing for another attack.

'Damn you!Snow Woman!'Zoro rushed toward her.

 **After flashback**

'Stay strong,Robin!Be serious,OK?We are in the New World!'Zoro kept talking to her to keep her ran with slight sprint but gently,to avoid hurting her.'How can we survive if we are not serious enough?!Oi!'Something wet flowed out of his only eye while her eyes were closing in slow motion.'I said serious! Oi,woman!'

What is this feeling?

It's so pain the tears can't stop flowing out.

'Stay with me!Stay with me!Stay with me!Stay with me!I said stay with me!'

Everyone was watching this moment with shock.

The emotionless Zoro is shouting,encouraging his nakama?

Fortunately,none of them saw his tear,except for the one lying on his arms.

Slowly,her eyes were fully closed.

...

Finally they reached the Sunny.

'Zoro,leave Robin to me.'Chopper regained his strength to walk for at least a few steps.

'Fine.'Zoro placed Robin on the bed in the sick bay.

'Robin...' All the crews looked at the room worriedly,but the blue nose doctor had forbidden them to stand three steps closer to it.

As usual,Zoro went to the crow's nest,which is also his training this time,he had no mood of training,he was crying.

As a man,he never worried about his nakama,he always trusted them and he knows that they will be now he is worrying about someone, further more she is a woman.

Something was strange with him,this was what he ,the feelings never suddenly thought of something,is this the feeling of...

'No.'He shook his head,but his face turned pink.

He blushed a little.

The ship was pretty silent that day,and that is weird,it never happened situation remained till late night,everyone fell asleep except for the archaeologist and swordsman.

Robin was awake,she got out of the room quietly to avoid waking the doctor up,and headed toward the crow's climbed up and entered,Zoro was sitting right in front of her.

'You are not going to train today,are you?'Robin was a little surprised that Zoro was not training like he always does,there wasn't any weights around him.

'It's a tiring day.'He wiped off his tears,trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

'It sure is.'she smiled.

The crow's nest remained silent till Robin started the conversation.'Zoro...are you...crying?'

'...'Zoro dare not to talk,he was afraid of letting her knows that he really cried.

'A man can't worry about anyone else except for his lover...for the first time I feel like...I am your lover.'she said calmly,as usual.

Zoro was quite shocked that Robin would say such a thing.

He remained silent,but there was something wrong about him,he felt like he have to do what he wanted to.

'Zoro...'

He felt that he couldn't control his body anymore,and he decided to cut off the nerves that connect his mind and body.

'I...'before Robin finished her sentence,he walked toward her ,hugged her firmly in his arms and kissed her by force.

She pushed him a little but he is too strong for her.

After a few minutes he let go of her and took a deep breath.

'Stop it,Zoro.'Robin missed her breath to stop him from continue doing it.

Zoro looked at her with a 'I am going to ignore' face.

'If you really want to do it,you have to do it,gently...'her voice got softer and softer,and at the end it sounded almost like whisper.

'As you wish.'he smiled at her.


End file.
